


Distractions

by tstansetis



Series: Red Hood and Sparrow verse [2]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstansetis/pseuds/tstansetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dickie's new uniform is distracting. (Part of the Red Hood and Sparrow verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU that I started a while ago, but this is porn that takes place a lot later in the AU

He was distracting.

The way he moved and flipped in that sleek bodysuit, his dark hair whipping wildly around his face, flushed from exertion, domino mask concealing those bright blue eyes…

Jason couldn’t keep his head in the game.

He told himself that it was protective – Dickie had been in the field for a while, sure, but with the Bat watching his back. Here with the Red Hood, the little bird had to learn to save his own feathers.

But damn it all if the kid didn’t look good in his colors.

He was agile, sharp and dangerous, with Red Hood’s emblem on his chest that stood out in brilliant crimson against the black of his suit. His flared, hooded cape caught in the wind, blowing back off his shoulders as he landed, showing off his tiny build, making him look fragile.

Which only made the gun holstered to the utility belt snug around his hips look more enticing to Jason. Because he knew what kind of damage his little bird could really do. The knowledge made his fingers twitch in longing, anticipation, impatience.

Which wasn’t exactly great for his aim.

Dickiebird noticed - of course he did, the damn kid was trained to pick up on the most miniscule of things, and Jason hadn’t exactly been subtle.

“Hood? You okay?” he’d stopped, staring up at Jason through his domino mask. The older man just grunted in response, not trusting himself to keep the lust out of his voice. He pulled a grappling line, preparing to shoot it to the next rooftop, to give himself some breathing room, but the younger gripped his arm tightly, continuing to stare with a furrowed brow until Jason heaved an irritated sigh.

“What?”

“You’re acting weird.”

“You’re one to talk, circus boy.”

The boy scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, one eyebrow arched.

“Seriously, Hood-“

“Seriously, bird.” Jason could only think to tease. That was the only option that wouldn’t end in him jumping the teenager’s bones, pressing the boy against a wall, kissing that stupid smile off his pretty face…

The vigilante shook his head quickly, trying to destroy the thought before it went any further.

There’d be plenty of time for all that when they got home.

 

~~

“J-Jason-”

The hood smirked at the form in front of him, small and dangerous and writhing against the wall, mask off and face flushed. The boy’s breath hitched sharply as Jason’s fingers traced his hips, running over the thin material of his suit, teasing the bare skin below.

“mhmmm?”

“P-please, Jay-” his voice rose in pitch and volume, and Jason couldn’t help but give in.

“Want me to fuck you good, don’t you, baby bird?” he murmured as his fingers found the zipper on Dick’s neck, pulling and tugging until the boy’s chest and shoulders were bare, his arms trapped against his sides, “want me to mark you up and come inside you, nice and rough til you can’t walk.” A groan, laced with need. Dick’s eyes were full of lust as Jason’s actions became more fervent, more fevered, more desperate.

Dick was begging, babbling senselessly in a mix of pleas and pleasured sounds. Jason’s mouth and hands roamed his torso, pinching and sucking, licking and biting. He left a rather obvious hickey just above where the collar on Dick’s suit would cover. He wanted to make sure it was seen.

The boy keened, hips jerking involuntarily, grinding up against Jason’s crotch and causing a delicious friction that ramped up the heat between them. Jason grabbed Dick’s chin, pulled him into a bruising kiss, biting down on his lip until he tasted blood.

He pulled away, licking his lips and running a hand through Dick’s hair.

“Gonna sing pretty for me, Dickie?” he whispered hoarsely, biting down on the boy’s neck again.

Dick’s back bowed, his tiny chest pressed against Jason’s, heart fluttering. A loud moan bubbled up from his throat as he tossed his head to one side, pressing his cheek to the peeling wallpaper.

He was truly beautiful. Jason was captivated, watching him struggle to restrain himself, noticing the thin layer of sweat coating his golden skin. His face was flushed, lips red and swollen, lashes fluttering. The light hit his features in all the right ways, highlighting every dip, every curve, every angle on his lean body. Tiny sounds of want leaked past his lips, his throat working around the whines.

“Jaaaaaason-”

“Patience, pretty bird,” he cooed, “patience.”

He whimpered pleadingly as Jason knelt, peeling the rest of the skin-tight suit from Dick’s lithe frame, kissing and biting each new patch of caramel skin that showed. Bruises and bite marks littered his torso, and Jason licked his lips.

“God, you dunno how fuckin hot you are, Dickie,” he purred, voice low and possessive, “and you’re all mine.”

The boy nodded, eager to please, “y-yeah, Jay, all yours.”

“Such a good little bird.”

His fingers danced up Dick’s thighs, followed by his lips, murmuring soft words of praise against his skin. The boy’s legs trembled, knees threatening to give out under him, and Jason smirked before snatching him off his feet, slamming their mouths together in another rough kiss. He shoved Dick onto the couch, straddling him, taking in the debauched state of his lover.

“So pretty…” he murmured into Dick’s skin, smirking, “reach over and grab the lube for me, baby.”

He watched as Dick stretched his long, thin arm over to the coffee table, humming appreciatively at the expanse of skin, the toned muscles moving beneath.

“God, you’re fuckin gorgeous.”

Jason knew he was a talker - a trait that, oddly enough, most people he’d fucked didn’t appreciate. Dickie though…Dickie loved his every word, hung off them, breathed in each syllable like oxygen. His back arched and his toes curled for Jason’s voice.

The man briefly wondered if he could get him off by speaking alone.

Not now. Now, he wanted to touch, wanted to watch with rapt fascination while his nails and teeth left marks on soft skin. He needed to feel the boy beneath him, around him, before he lost his mind.

He pressed a freshly slicked finger against Dick’s puckered hole, relishing the high-pitched and needy whine that the boy let slip before easing his way inside, groaning low at the tight heat, at the mewl of pleasure from Dick’s lips.

“You look so good like this, Dickie,” he breathed, “All wrecked and sweaty and hard. Bet you can’t wait for me to fuck you stupid.”

Dick whined, tossing his head from one side to the other, one small hand fisted in the throw blanket beneath him.

“Pleeeaaaseeee-”

“Mmm, listen to you askin so nice…”

He slipped a second finger in, scissoring the digits as Dick let out more sweet little sounds. He hummed softly and peppered kisses down his lover’s chest as the boy’s nails scraped against his shoulders.

“Jaaaason-”

“I know, baby, I know. Just a little more, promise.” Jason plucked a plastic-wrapped condom off the coffee table with his free hand, ripping it open with his teeth, his eyes never leaving Dick’s.

The boy below him whimpered for the loss of Jason’s fingers curled inside him, but Jason wasn’t planning on making him wait long. He rolled the condom on, taking a few moments to slick himself up before leaning back over the young acrobat with a devilish smirk.

“Ready?”

“Pleeeeease!”

Jason never was good at telling his little birdy “no.”


End file.
